


Why couldn't it just be Freshman Fifteen?

by respoftw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is home from college.  Derek was excited until he saw what Stiles brought with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why couldn't it just be Freshman Fifteen?

It had been a long few months for Derek. For the first time in years he was a lone wolf. Not in an Omega way, there's no way Scott would have let him fall that far, but in the sense that Beacon Hills seemed a lot bigger and a hell of a lot more lonely with every one else gone. Stiles would probably have said he brought it on himself, hanging about with a bunch of teenagers. Seriously, what did he think was going to happen when high school was over?

Yep, after one final summer of happy pack togetherness (thankfully big bad free, they hadn't had much trouble since Peter had been killed in Eichen House) they had all drifted off across the country to the colleges of their choice. 

Lydia, bright and beautiful as she was, went the furthest. Apparently English boys are much more appealing so off to Cambridge she went. Kira and Scott both ended up in LA which despite still being in the same state as Beacon Hills didn't really make for easy visiting distance although Scott had turned out to be an excellent Alpha and checked in with everyone regularly. As for Stiles, just three months after he and Derek pulled their heads out of their asses and realised what had been painfully obvious to everyone else for years, after just three months of happiness Stiles was off to New Hampshire. The New Hampshire that was on the other side of the continental US. 

But today marked the first day of Christmas break and Derek and Stiles would be reunited for the first time since the start of the academic year. Skyping every other day had generally been enough to keep Derek from going crazy (especially when Stiles' room mate made himself scarce) but through the craziness that was finals he hadn't saw much of Stiles beyond the odd dick pic for over a month! (Yeah, dick pics, another think Derek should expect when hanging about with a bunch of teenagers.) But today, finally, the waiting was nearly over.

As Derek rearranged the cushions on the couch (thank you Lydia) for the umpteenth time he heard the distinct sound of a well loved baby blue Jeep approaching. Standing up straight, he started rushing towards the door then, thinking better of it, hung back. It wouldn't do to seem to eager. He would sit on the couch, let Stiles ring the door then saunter over trying desperately not to betray how pathetic and lonely he had been the past few months.

Of course, Stiles being Stiles, he didn't ring the bell. The door was flung open as Derek hovered uneasily between the door and the couch and the glorious whirlwind that was Stiles Stilinski blew back into Derek's life. 

"Finally baby, I can't even begin to tell you the list of things I want to do to you", Stiles started rambling from the minute he banged through the door, "I think I'm gonna start with trying to get a lasting mark on your neck, I seriously think I was close that last time....." Stiles trailed off as he realised that Derek was standing in the middle of the room looking horrified. "Derek, oh my God, what's wrong?"

For his part, Derek remained frozen. As Stiles had entered the room, Derek, from his half crouched position had got a wonderful view of Stiles' long legs wrapped in tight fitting denim. As his gaze got higher he took in the narrow waist and broad shoulders. Damn, Stiles was filling out well, he thought. As he finally rested his eyes on the face he had dreamt of for the past few months he froze. Yes, the lips were there and the moles. Don't forget the whisky eyes that Derek legitimately thought he could drown in. But there was something else too. Around the chin and under the nose was the most woeful excuse for facial hair that Derek had ever seen. As a werewolf and creature of the night Derek had the utmost respect for a mans ability to wear hair on his face but this? No. Just No.

"Derek!", Stiles snapped, finally propelling Derek out of shock and back into movement. Derek stalked over and put his hand over Stiles mouth, cringing as he felt the fluffy whiskers tickle the palm of his hand.

"I know how we'll start", Derek whispered. Those whiskey eyes he loved deepened, pupils dilating noticeably from Derek's close proximity. Stiles whimpered. Derek lowered his mouth to suck at the exposed (and thankfully hair free) part of Stiles neck. As Stiles relaxed Derek grabbed him and heaved that lean body over his shoulders, securing his grip before Stiles could figure out what was happening. "We're going to shave that THING off your face", Derek growled as he thundered across the floor towards the bathroom, ignoring Stiles' squawks of outrage. "Why the hell couldn't you have come back from college with a few extra pounds like everybody else?!"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was inspired by the bizarre yet endearing facial hair currently being sported by Dylan O'Brien. Seriously, did he lose a bet or something?
> 
> This is my first posting, I've been lurking about the fandom for ages now so I'm finally dipping my toe in. It's insanely underdeveloped but every one has to start somewhere.
> 
> PS - I know nothing about the US college system - I'm Scottish, so forgive any inaccuracies. Or point them out if you want to make me feel bad!


End file.
